User blog:YouTubeKorea/ERB Skit Season 1 Episode Three 'Revenge of the Fallen Rapper'
(A house. It's walls are cracked and covered with ivy. The walls are smashed and shattered. The smell of shit covers the whole place.) (TARDIS materializes, Doctor steps out. Neil steps out too.) Neil: He's here. I can smell him. Doctor: (sniffs) No, all I can smell is shit. (coughs) Right, let's get down to business. (Doctor gets out his sonic screwdriver and scans the whole building.) Doctor: Yep, guess you're right. He's here. (Neil and Doctor goes inside the building. A distant voice is heard.) ???: Cooking crystal in the middle of the night, I know it's supposed to be 'day' but I don't give a faaaaack Neil: Oh, so it was him. Doctor: So far, so good. (The two follow the voice. Soon, they see a laboratory. Walter is there, humiming, cooking meth.) Neil: Ahem. Walter: Wha? Doctor: Umm...yeah. I guess you're under arrest. Walter: NO! That can't be! This is insane! Neil: Well, it's true that you are, trying to cook meth. Walter: (laughs) You guys thought I was cooking drugs? Pff. This ain't no ordinary meth. Doctor: ...Huh? Walter: Yeah, you heard me, you alien fuckass. This is a rare dose of CE-6969. Neil: CE-6969? What does that stand for? Walter: I'll rather have my dick chopped off than tell you what it is! Doctor: Oh, OK. (Edward steps out of the shadows and chops off Walter's dick.) Walter: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! I...I can't FUUUUUCCCKK ANYMOOOOOORE!!! Doctor: Any last words? Walter: This is not your world to rule...The Fallen shall rise again... Neil: Watch out guys, we got a badass over here. Doctor: Not today. (Suddenly,Albus Apparates, grabs CE-6969, then Disapparates.) Doctor: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Neil: Now THAT was a badass. Walter: Ehh. (Walter dies.) Doctor: Come on, Neil! Neil: Why? Doctor: The TARDIS can track the signal to where Albus Apparated back to, if we don't waste too much time! Neil: Let's hurry then. (Doctor and Neil goes back to the TARDIS. Doctor pulls some switches, then the TARDIS rumbles and shakes.) Doctor: Come on, girl! You can do it! (TARDIS groans, then materializes) Neil: So this is where Albus Apparated to? Doctor: Yeah, the TARDIS never lies. (Doctor opens TARDIS door. They are inside a warehouse. Suddenly, Alphonse and a few others appear.) Alphonse: Well, looke here. Mr. Sandshoes and Black Space Guy. Stephen: Buy some of my new books! You'll get shivery and jittery! Sonny : Bangarang! Albus: I have it! CE-6969! Alphonse, Stephen, Sonny: OOOOOH, now we can do it! Doctor: Do what? Albus: You'll see. (does a gayish wink) Neil: Eww. (Albus pours the contents of CE-6969 into a plate. Suddenly, the warehouse shakes violently. The plate starts to glow. Then it shatters as a giant ball of light comes out of it. The ball starts to morph into a human form. It's.... It's...) Clint : You feel lucky, punks? Doctor: (gasps) What? You died! Clint: Yes, but you know, Horcruxes. Albus: All thanks to me! Doctor: Well, that doesn't matter! (Doctor holds out his sonic screwdriver) Doctor: One press of a button, and TARDIS BOOOOOMMM!!! Clint: You think it'll be so easy? Even when I have a civilian? (Sonny drags out Cleopatra.) Cleopatra: Please, save me! I haven't had a chance to have sex with Moses! (Clint gets out his six-shooter.) Clint: So, what would the Doctor choose? My resurrection...or Cleopatra's death? (Doctor's face is stone cold) ... TO BE CONTINUED Peter Shukoff as ''Doctor, Albus Chali 2Na ''as ''Neil Lloyd Ahlquist ''as ''Walter, Alphonse, Sonny, Clint Xin Wuku ''as ''Edward Zach Sherwin ''as ''Stephen Angela Trimbur ''as ''Cleopatra '''END OF SEASON 1' YAY Category:Blog posts